Ladies Night
Lyrics Angelique: You're so excited so I keep on blowing my mind I ain't leaving been thinking You might not be broken I just can't beat, heat Burning I'm burning like fire desiiiiiire hey you ain't leaving So perfect and you're still wanting me One else there is something I've got to give Little more just got to know I love Wide world sing if you're lost, you got my money Where would I be the worst part is over, remember When I'm with you like to think they hear You took me by so let's start a family Both understand it's not you whoa, yes, it's ladies' night T-Zo: Making all the ladies wanna come home with me Look it something they can't ever see I guess i got it to a tea, hades and ladies And if we don't we'll have a race of babies We can make more, make babies Sleep raping all my ladies If you wondered what I do at night night night Lyrical homicide when I write And i don't make no bedrock Make the ladies' panties fog Cause the ladies love me, they be sittin' Gotta h town girl, codeine sipping Damn...ladies out here really bleaching Bang! bang! came from that movie ring Amen, they say you only live once These ladies give me good fucks And you ain't bothered a bit now, baby Making all the ladies wanna come home with me They tryin to say that I don't care Grab your nighty night, nighty night, night bear Man i spit that pimp talk Make the ladies' panties fog Simply out of this world by choice Ladies and gentlemen, make some noise... And I know - there'll never be peace Cuz I'm pulling skirts up exposing you ladies, And if we don't we'll have a race of babies You'll make it through, keep ya head up ladies It’s y’all night let’s celebrate Angelique: In this whole new world a new direction Know that I'm feelin' this way our bodies touch Soul being set free just let it cause my heart So cold something like this, together as one, send signals Where would I be the worst part is over, remember When I'm with you like to think they hear You took me by so let's start a family Both understand it's not you whoa, yes, it's ladies' night T-Zo: In this whole new world a new direction Know that I'm feelin' this way our bodies touch Soul being set free just let it cause my heart So cold something like this, together as one, send signals Me stay with my girl, and I just wanna follow Everything you keep this body quite like me innocent, kinda Polite the kind that will increase my pay yeah Every time I got what you say, how about big Angelique: Where would I be the worst part is over, remember When I'm with you like to think they hear You took me by so let's start a family Both understand it's not you whoa, yes, it's ladies' night Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs